


Chase and Riley

by TweetyBird711



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Raptors, Dinosaurs, First Crush, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has a crush on his best friend Shelby's older brother Chase. They are all going to the same college. Read and find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase and Riley

 

Chase and Riley

For the longest time Riley has had a crush on his best friend, Shelby’s, older brother Chase. Riley and Shelby meet in the playground. Riley was in first grade and Shelby was in second grade. They became fast friends. Two years later Riley meets Chase for the first time. The first time because they would hangout at Riley’s house or when they hangout at Shelby’s house, Chase wasn’t home yet. One day Riley went to Shelby’s house to play, when he got to the door, knock, expected to see Shelby, but it was a complete stranger to him.

“Can I help you.”? Is all what Chase said?

“Is Shelby home.” Is all what Riley said?

“Yes, Shelby someone’s here to see you.” Chase said.

Shelby came running down the stairs.

“Hi, Riley, I see you meet my big brother Chase.” Shelby said.

“O, his your brother. For a second I thought I had the wrong house.” Riley said.

“Shelby, who’s this?” Chase asked.

“This is Riley, Chase, his my best friend.” Shelby said.

“O, that’s Riley, I was expecting a girl not a boy.” Chase said.

“You thought Riley was a girl Chase.” Shelby said.

“Yes because I thought Riley was a girls name.” Chase said.

“Riley can be either a boys or a girls name.” Shelby said.

“O.” Is all what Chase had to say?

Riley walked into the house he thought that Chase was kind of cute. All day Riley did some of his homework with the help from Shelby. After wards Riley and Shelby played some videogames, until Riley had to go home.

Four years later, Riley was in seventh grade and Shelby was in eighth grade. Riley came out of the closet to his best friend first before he came out to his brother Tyler and his parents. They were in Shelby’s room talking.

“Shelby can I tell you something.” Riley said.

“Sure, what’s on your mind Riley?” Shelby said.

“Well this is really hard for me to say, but you have to promise me that you won’t get mad or tell anyone.” Riley said with a scare and nerves look on his face.

“Riley, you are starting to scare me. What is it? I promise I won’t get mad.” Shelby said with a worried look on her face.

Riley took a deep breath in. “Shelby, I’m gay.” Riley said.

All Shelby did was smile and hugged her best friend.

“It’s going to be ok Riley.” Shelby said.

Riley hugged her back. “You’re not mad.” Riley said with a confused look on his face.

“Of course not, to tell you the truth, I kind of had a filling that you were gay.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

“How did you know?” Riley said with a confused look on his face.

“Well for starters, the way you stare at guys at lunch when we hangout.” Shelby said.

Riley blushed red for embarrassment.

After that talk they became much closer. What they didn’t know was that Chase over heard their talk. Chase had a very shocked look on his face.

Four years later Riley and Shelby are in high school. Riley for being gay, he was very smart, he was so smart that he is going a graduate a year early. In other words he is going to graduate with his best friend and his brother. Chase graduated from high school a year before them. But he took a year off to work, and he wanted to start college with his little sister on his side with her best friend and her boyfriend.

In August they all would start fall classes at Amber Beach Community College. The beginning of classes they all had a dinosaur class together with Professor Kendall Morgan. Chase, Riley, and Tyler all knew how much of a dinosaur freak Shelby was. So the class was going to be fun, and easy because they have Shelby to help them study, understand things that they didn’t understand, and tutor then.   
After that class, and they all went different directions. What they didn’t know was that Chase and Riley were going to end up in the same classroom and also Tyler and Shelby were going to end up in the same classroom as well. Riley walks into his class, sits down and waits for class to begin. Then Chase walks in, see’s Riley, smiles and sit’s next to him.

‘Hi, Riley I didn’t know we had the same class together.” Chase said with a smile.

“Hi, Chase.” Is all what Riley said? Riley had his head turned the other direction because he was pretty sure he was blushing and he didn’t want Chase to see it.

“Mind if I sit here with you.” Chase said.

“No, go ahead.” Riley said.

So Chase sat next to Riley. The class that they were sharing together was a U.S History class. What Riley didn’t know was that Chase was a closet history freak. All throw out his school years; Chase fell in love with history because he loved learning about the past and what we learned from it.

Tyler walked into his class, found his sit and waited for class to start. Shelby walked into the same classroom and was shocked to see her boyfriend in the same classroom as her.

“Babe you’re taking it class too.” Shelby said.

“Ya, I didn’t know you were in this class too.” Tyler said.

Tyler got up from is sit, pulled out the chair next to him for his girlfriend and said, “Here babe, sit next to me.”

“Thanks Tyler.” Shelby said well sitting down. Tyler pulled in the chair. Then he sat in his own chair. Then Shelby kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as a thank you. The class that they we sharing was an English class.

In the history class, the first day, they learned about the syllabus and what they would need for the class. In the middle of all that Chase was talking to Riley about something.

“What classes do you have after this?” Chase asked Riley.

“Well, thank god this is my last class for today, but I have math and English tomorrow.” Riley said.

“Well, this is my last class as well too, and I also have math and English tomorrow.” Chase said.

“Really, let me see your schedule.” Riley said.

“Sure.” Chase said well pulling out his class schedule from his backpack.

“We have the same classes together.” Riley said with a shocked look on his face and pulling his own class schedule out of his backpack.

“Really, let me see.” Chase said as he looked at his and Riley’s class schedules.

“Wow, we do have the same class together.” Chase said so he gave Riley back is class schedule.

Riley and Chase learned that they have the same class schedule.

“So, do you want have lunch together, or do that sometime later in the week.” Chase said.

“Well, ok.” Riley said well he blushed.

After class Chase and Riley went somewhere to have lunch. The next day Chase and Riley had Math and English class together. After classes Chase and Riley went to the bookstore to buy any textbooks that there classes needed.

The next month went by Chase and Riley hangs out a lot and Chase has developed a small crush on Riley. One day Chase went to his little sister and her ask her about what Riley likes. Chase walked into Shelby’s room.

“Shelby what does Riley like?” Chase asked.

“What do you mean Chase?” Shelby asked.

“What I mean is, what does Riley like in a guy?” Chase asked.

“Since when are you instead in my best friend.” Shelby said.

“For the past month when I got to know him a little bit better, I started to have a little crush on Riley, Shelby.” Chase said.

“O, well in that case, I don’t know what Riley looks for in a guy Chase.” Shelby said.

“Ha, I through you were his best friend, doesn’t Riley tell you what type of guys his into.” Chase said.

“Well that information is for me to know, and for you to find out yourself.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

“Fine then don’t tell me, I guess I’ll find out myself.” Chase said well he walked out of Shelby’s room.

“O Chase if you knew that Riley liked you for the longest time, I don’t know what you would do.” Shelby said to herself when Chase walked out of her room.

Later that day, Shelby called Riley to let him know that her older brother likes him and that he should make the first move to surprise Chase. On Thursday, when Chase and Riley went to lunch together after there last class of the day, Riley was going to ask Chase out but to his surprise Chase bit him to the punch.

“Riley, what are you doing tomorrow?” Chase asked.

“Nothing why?” Riley said.

“Do we want to go on a date with me tomorrow Riley.” Chase said with his cheeks turning red after wards.

“Sure, I would love to.” Riley said with a smile on his face.

Chase smiled as well they had lunch. When Chase takes Riley home, he walked Riley to have front door.

“So, I’ll pick you up round 4pm.” Chase said.

“OK, I’ll see you tomorrow at 4pm.” Riley said.

Chase planted a kiss on Riley’s cheek, went to his car and drove home. Before Riley walked in, he placed his hand on his cheek, smiled and walked into his house. Riley called Shelby right away, and told her about the date that Chase was going to. The next day, Riley was excited about his date with Chase. He was excited and nervous about it. Around 2pm, Shelby came over to Riley’s house to help him get ready. Shelby went to Riley’s closet to pick out the perfect outfit for Riley to wear. Shelby picked out a nice green button up shirt and she found a nice pair of blue jeans that went well with the shirt. Riley take a shower, then he got dressed, Riley went back to the restroom to brush his teeth, and went the help from Shelby we spiked up his hair. When 4pm came up, Chase came to Riley’s front door nervous about his date with Riley and hope that everything will go perfect.

When Chase knocked Tyler opened the door. Tyler called Shelby to let Riley know that Chase is already here. Riley found a pair of blue and black slip on vans, walked to Chase and Chase was speechless when he sow Riley.

“Wow my sister did an amazing job on you.” Chase said smiling.

“Thanks, you look good too.” Riley said well blushing.

“So where are you kids going.” Tyler asked.

“We’re good to the movies then dinner and then a walk in the park.” Chase said excitedly.

“Well ok, you kids have fun.” Tyler said well putting an arm around Shelby’s waist.

“Ready to go Riley.” Chase said.

“Ya, I’m ready.” Riley said well getting his cell phone and keys to his house.

They walked out of Riley’s house, Chase take Riley to his car, and drove away to the movies. When they got to the movies.

“What movie do you want to see?” Chase asked Riley.

“O the new Star Wars is steal in theaters, I want to watch Star Wars please.” Riley said with in excited look on his face.

“Two tickets to Star Wars please.” Chase told the guy well giving him the money.

“Want some popcorn or snacks.” Chase asked Riley well they were walking into the theater.

“Some popcorn and soda please.” Riley said.

“Large popcorn and two medium drinks please.” Chase said to the young lady in the food stand and gave her the money.

They watched the movie, during the movie Chase tried to make some moves on Riley like putting his arms around his shoulders, succeeded also well and then they went to dinner. They went to a restaurant called the Dino Café that was located in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. In the restaurant they sat, ordered they food and waited. They ordered two burgers, two orders of fries and two drinks, Riley went small while Chase went medium. After dinner, Chase decided to take Riley on a walk around the Dinosaur Museum. Chase thought that since they were in the museum might as well walk around it well the food goes down. The first thing that cot the eyes of Riley was a skeleton of a dinosaur named the velociraptor. Want cot the eyes of Chase was a skeleton of a dinosaur named the parasaurophus. They went to the gift shop, Riley sow the cutest stuff raptor that he absolutely wanted. Chase found a stuff triceratops for Shelby, so he bought Riley’s stuff raptor and Shelby’s stuffed triceratops. Riley was so happy that after Chase bought him the stuff raptor, he gave Chase a kiss on the lips, Chase kissed Riley back and for the first couple of seconds Chase fought Riley’s tongue in his mouth. Chase and Riley walked out of the museum and Chase drove Riley home.

“I had a great time with you Chase, thanks for the best date ever.” Riley said well hugging his stuff raptor.

“Sure thing Baby Raptor.” Chase said smiling.

“Baby Raptor?” Riley said.

“That’s the nick name that I’m giving you after what happened in the museum when you sow the velociraptor.” Chase said.

“O, well Baby Raptor it is.” Riley said smiling.

“Sow there is one more thing to do then so Riley do you want to be my boyfriend.” Chase said smiling.

“Yes, Chase of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Riley said well giving him another kiss.

Chase kissed him back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Chase said.

“Why yes, yes you well, I need help on some homework that I hope you will help me with.” Riley said.

“Ok, see you tomorrow then Baby Raptor.” Chase said well walking away to his car.

“Bye Chase.” Riley said well waving goodbye to Chase.

Riley went inside his house only to find Tyler and Shelby sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tyler had his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

“How did the date good baby bro?” Tyler asked.

“The date went well Tyler.” Riley said happily.

“So give me details about the date Riley.” Shelby said to her best friend.

“You know what I’ll tell you tomorrow because I’m meeting Chase tomorrow to do some homework at your house, so I’ll tell you everything we did on the date.” Riley said.

“O, ok then see you tomorrow Riley, and see you tomorrow babe.” Shelby said well she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Riley went up to his room, smiled that he finally went on a date with Chase the guy that he had a crush on for a longest thing is finally his boyfriend. Riley couldn’t wait of tomorrow to see his new boyfriend and tell his best friend that her older brother is his new boyfriend. Riley slept with the stuff raptor that Chase bought him in his arms.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That it the end of this series I hope you enjoyed read this series.


End file.
